Naruto: Aliens and Colonial Marines
by Hazard Light
Summary: Naruto is the rookie of the Colonial Marines. Lets see can he make a place for people to live in piece from the Xenomorps


**Don't own Naruto, Aliens: Colonial Marines, or anything that shows up in this story**

"Alien" person speaks

" _ **Where**_ " person thinks

Naruto woke up in a daze and trying to remember what happen. Then he remember that the landing had knocked him out. Looking around trying to see if he can see any of his squad. "This is actual fox, does anybody read me?" He heard someone say in his radio. "This is Naruto of Fox 9-1, read you loud and clear actual" he said over the radio. "Damn, you okay rookie? Where's the rest of your squad?" actual asked. "I don't know. I was knocked out during the landing." He said to them. "Well, try and find any survivors in the area." Actual said. "Copy that actual. Naruto out" he said as he got up and looked at the pistol that was on his right leg.

Naruto loved the ARMAT M4A3 Service Pistol or Service Pistol. It was the most useful pistol that can be customize with a laser, high velocity round (HVR), and a suppressor. He only had the laser and the HVR. Getting up and then looking for signs on where they went. He notice footprints that he never saw before. Following the following the tracks, he notice that it lead to a large area and that his squad was put in the walls.

"Rookie, thank god you found us. Now, get us down from here before that xenomorph gets ba….." the staff sergeant said before going quit. "Um, why are you quit all of a sudden?" Naruto said to them. "Guys, guys, gu… it's behind me isn't?" he said. "Yep it is" the Staff sergeant. Naruto sighed before dodging the tail of the xenomorph. Naruto then started to shoot at it and eventually killed it. Turning to the others, he started to take them off of the black thing that was holding them. "Fox actual, do you copy" Naruto said to fox actual. "This is Fox Actual, read you load and clear" said Fox Actual. "I found the rest of my squad and killed a xenomorph in the process" he told them.

"Fox 9-1, I want you to make a safe place to land 9-2, 9-3, and 9-4" Fox Actual said. "Copy that Fox Actual, will do. Fox 9-1 out" Naruto said. "Staff sergeant, Fox Actual want to make a safe place to land 9-2, 9-3, and 9-4." Staff sergeant then said "alright you heard the rookie let's go and make a safe landing pad"

"But, first we need weapons. Only Naruto has a gun, we lost ours when we got taken" said the only girl in the group, Sakura. "Sakura is right, staff sergeant Kakashi" said the other male, Sasuke. "Alright lets go back to find weapons" said Kakashi.

As they walk to their ship that was still in good condition. They manage to find a box of stems, some M4A1 Pulse Rifle, and some M37A2 Pump Shotgun. Naruto had customize the pulse rifle with firebomb launcher, extended magazine, reflex sight, and a laser targeting system. The shot gun has an alloy iron sights and a laser targeting system. Naruto then looked at his commander for instructions. "Naruto keep me posted on what the base want us to do after we secure a landing pad since you seem to have the only working radio" Kakashi said.

Nodding to the staff sergeant, Naruto went behind them. They started to look for a safe landing pad and found one that was pretty easy to secure. "Alright Naruto tell Fox Actual that we secure a landing pad and will mark it with a red smoke" said Kakashi to Naruto. "Fox Actual, do you copy?" he asked. "This is Fox Actual, did your squad secured a landing pad rookie?" ask Actual. "Yes, we secured a landing pad and will mark it by a red smoke" he told them." "Roger that, sending the backup immediately" said Actual. "Kakashi, Actual said that they are sending them in right now" said Naruto to Kakashi. "Alright, let's make them feel like this is home" Kakashi said to them.

 **In a cave not far from Naruto**

Nine was going out of her nest when she heard her mother calling her. "Yes mom, what do need me to do?" she asked her mother. "Nine, you are banish from this hive because you don't kill and will hurt your brothers and sisters for killing humans" said her mother. This shocked Nine when she heard that she was banish from the hive. Nodding to her mother, she said "As you wish mother."

Nine then went out of the hive in search of a new home. As she was walking, she notice that humans had landed. She saw her former family attack the humans and brought them to the hive. She notice that one of the humans was knocked out and that the others thought he was died. Following them to back to the hive, she saw them put the humans into a room and left to get eggs to put on the humans. She saw the human that was knockout, walking into the room and called to the humans. "Rookie, thank god you found us. Now, get us down from here before that xenomorph gets ba….." she heard him say before he went quit. She then saw one of her former brothers behind the "rookie". "Guys, guys, gu… it's behind me isn't?" she heard the rookie said before he dodge the attack and started to shoot and then kill her former brother.

She saw them left and then started to follow them because the "rookie" had interested her. She saw them enter a place that had what looked like a pad with a big H in the center. Noticing that the rookie left, she follow him.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto left the group to scout the rest of the place, he notice that the place was to quit. Hearing a beeping sound that he recognize as the sound of a tracker, he followed it to the place. Looking at the dead body, he picked up the tracker and notice that something was following it. Looking around the place, he notice a xenomorph was looking at him with what seems too looked like curiosity. "Well, you don't see that now and days. Who are you?" asked Naruto to the xenomorph. " _ **Why did he asked me that question? He knows that he can't understand me."**_ Thought Nine. " _ **I wouldn't be too sure about that little girl"**_ she heard someone said in her head. "

To be continue.

Should I continue this story?

Sorry for taking to long to update and I will hopefully get a new chapter for **Naruto: The Apocalypse**


End file.
